thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the fourth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot It was an ordinary Summer day on Thomas' branch line. The engines were all going up and down the line with passengers and goods. However, the tranquil morning soon turned to a chaotic one... Percy was pulling a train of Troublesome Trucks over Elsbridge Viaduct. Things were going well, until the trucks started holding back over the bridge. "Hold back!" Giggled the trucks. "Why now?! I just want to get to Dryaw Goods Station already!" Percy complained. The trucks weren't listening, however, and they continued to hold Percy back. While the little saddle tank was pounding on the rails, he was still going at a snail's pace. Little did anyone know, the old bridge was having trouble holding the train up. It had only ever undergone maintenance a handful of times since it's construction in 1925. That was, until they heard a crack. "Get off that viaduct!" Boomed the Elsbridge stationmaster. But, it was too late, Percy's crew jumped off, and plummeted into the surface of River Els, while they weren't too hurt, the bridge had caved in, and would need extreme repairs. Because of this, Sir Topham Hatt sent out Donald and Douglas with Rocky. Ms. Jenny also sent Alfie, Oliver, Nelson, and Max and Monty. The eight were all assigned to help repair the viaduct. Oliver came up to Donald and Douglas. "Now, you two, I've already told Max and Monty to keep in control. I hope that works." Of course, Donald and Douglas understood, asthey've dealt with troublesome vehicles before. "Well, what could ye do?" Asked Douglas. Donald cut in. "Aye, we know what it's like dealing with mischievous lads." Oliver really hoped that the Scottish twins knew what they were doing. True to Oliver's words, Max and Monty rushed into the construction site. "Hey, everyone! Max and Monty are here!" Announced Max. "The crusaders of coolness!" Continued Monty. "The warriors of work!" "The barbarians of bossness!" "Bossness? That's not a word!" Scolded Max. Monty didn't know what to say. "Wait... really?" He had thought it was. "Och! Why don't ye quiet down?!" Cut in Donald. "We lads are here for work, nae silly business!" Max and Monty just groaned. "Loser..." Sighed Monty. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Spat Donald. Max and Monty sped away, and Douglas pulled up with a train of construction supplies. "Are the duo of devils causing ye issues?" He asked. "I already shooed the fools off earlier." While Donald and Douglas hoped that Max and Monty would stop being an annoyance, but it was no use. The Scottish twins tried scaring them off, and Oliver and Nelson both tried knocking sense into both of them, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually, however, one trick crossed the line. As Rocky was lifting Alfie down to the bank of River Els to pick up some debris, Max and Monty were being loaded by Oliver. Once Monty was loaded, Oliver gave him the signal, and the former of the two went off. "Wait for me, Monty!" Called Max. Max rushed over to his brother. Little did he know, his load was unstable. He rushed past Donald. "Watch where ye're going!" Barked the Scottish engine. As Max rounded a bend sharply, and titled over, right down into the ravine by the viaduct. Luckily, Alfie and Rocky were already nearby. Alfie had already piled a giant mound of dirt. Thus, the dump truck landed right into it. "Oh. Hi, Max!" Chuckled Alfie. "Is everything alright down there?" Called Rocky. "Don't worry, Max, I'll get you up!" Miss Jenny was not happy. "Donald, can ye do me a favor and take Max to the Yard?" "Aye, ma'am." Replied Donald. As the two went along the line, with mostly silence, Max finally spoke up. "I'm sorry..." Donald was quite shocked. "Really?" "Yes, me and Monty thought we were the best twins, but it seems like you and your brother beat me in that scenario." Donald laughed. "Nonsense. Everyone's equal, lad." Max didn't know what to say, so he just sat there in admiration. That night, Donald came to a temporary shed for him and Douglas. "Well, Max said he's sorry." He explained. "That Monty fellow said the same." Replied Douglas. "Maybe they're not so bad." Due to Monty being alone, production hit sky high. Because of this, everything was finished early, and the Elsbridge Viaduct was rebuilt in record time. Percy took Sir Topham Hatt and Miss Jenny to the opening ceremony. That evening, both groups of twins were talking. Eventually, Max had an idea. "Who's up for a race?" "Oh, ye're on." Douglas said back. "Alright. 3... 2... 1... GO!" Little did they notice, Donald was distracted by talking to Nelson. "Oh, darn! Guys, wait up!" Donald said as he tried to catch up. "Guys, stop! This isn't fair!" Characters *Percy *Donald and Douglas *Nelson *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Sir Topham Hatt *Miss Jenny *Nelson (Does not speak) *Toby (Cameo) Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2